


Парад гордости

by Make_believe_world



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, happy pride!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули оказываются с ребенком на руках. Виноват, в общем, Кроули.





	Парад гордости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pride Goeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308496) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



По мне­нию Кро­ули, и­юнь — не са­мый пло­хой ме­сяц. Не лю­бимый, ко­неч­но, но есть что-то в его па­лящей жа­ре и гус­той па­токе влаж­ности. Что-то, что сни­ма­ет с плеч Кро­ули до­лю тяж­ко­го тру­да, от­че­го тол­кать че­лове­чес­тво к на­силию ста­новит­ся го­раз­до про­ще. Спро­сите лю­бого, ко­му в и­юне не по­вез­ло ока­зать­ся на лю­бой стан­ции мет­ро на ли­нии Вик­то­рии, — для убий­ства там не хва­та­ет од­но­го не­вер­но­го взгля­да.  
  
Ра­зум­нее ос­та­вать­ся на по­вер­хнос­ти, и на по­вер­хнос­ти Кро­ули ос­тался. Он хо­тел из­бе­жать сты­чек вни­зу, но чер­та с два, ес­ли он не ока­зал­ся в во­дово­роте, по срав­не­нию с ко­торым лет­ние по­токи ту­рис­тов вок­руг Бу­кин­гем­ско­го двор­ца — не бо­лее чем соб­ра­ние де­ревен­ско­го клу­ба ано­ним­ных ал­ко­голи­ков.  
  
Как раз, ког­да его раз­дра­жение дос­тигло кри­тичес­кой от­метки, он за­метил в гус­той тол­пе из тел Ази­рафа­эля и под­плыл к не­му.  
  
— В чем де­ло? Мас­со­вая миг­ра­ция лон­донцев?  
  
Ази­рафа­эль обер­нулся и пос­мотрел на не­го ши­роко­го от­кры­тыми от изум­ле­ния гла­зами.  
  
— Кро­ули! Не ожи­дал те­бя здесь уви­деть.  
  
Про­шед­ший ми­мо сме­ющий­ся пред­ста­витель мо­лоде­жи бро­сил в го­лову Кро­ули неч­то по­хожее на боа. Боа плюх­ну­лось на его чер­ные оч­ки, и Кро­ули изо всех сил пы­тал­ся сох­ра­нить дос­то­инс­тво.  
  
— А я и не со­бирал­ся сю­да ид­ти. Ме­ня при­нес­ло цу­нами. — Он стя­нул с го­ловы раз­ноцвет­ные перья и, при­щурив­шись, рас­смот­рел их. — О, уже сно­ва эта по­ра?  
  
Ког­да ты бес­смертный, вре­мя те­чет стран­ным об­ра­зом. Нап­ри­мер, фей­ер­верки в ночь Гая Фок­са час­то зас­та­ют Кро­ули врас­плох.  
  
Ази­рафа­эль изу­чал тол­пу.  
  
— Да, — рас­се­ян­но под­твер­дил он, — уже.  
  
Бо­жес­твен­ная при­рода по­мога­ла ему сто­ять на од­ном мес­те кре­мово-бе­жевым пят­ном и не то­нуть в мо­ре ра­дуги.  
  
Кро­ули, выг­ля­дев­ший пят­ном гряз­но-чер­ным, фыр­кнул.  
  
— Те­бе здесь вро­де как быть не по­доба­ет. Раз­ве гор­дость — не один из смер­тных гре­хов?  
  
— Ну, это смот­ря как тол­ко­вать, — про­бор­мо­тал Ази­рафа­эль. — В кон­це кон­цов, боль­шинс­тво ве­щей мож­но тол­ко­вать по-раз­но­му.  
  
Его вни­мание бы­ло сос­ре­дото­чено не на их бе­седе, а на шес­тву­ющих. Кро­ули при­вык быть в цен­тре ан­гель­ско­го вни­мания, по­это­му он обер­нул вок­руг шеи цве­тас­тое боа и встал пря­мо пе­ред ним.  
  
— Да­вай, прос­ве­ти ме­ня. Ты тут чу­додей­ству­ешь или что?  
  
Бес­по­кой­ный взгляд на­конец ос­та­новил­ся на Кро­ули.  
  
— Бо­юсь, что нет, — вздох­нул Ази­рафа­эль. — По это­му по­воду я нес­коль­ко лет на­зад по­лучил, эм, на­гоняй. Ка­жет­ся, я боль­ше не мо­гу учас­тво­вать в по­доб­ных, — он ожив­ленно взмах­нул ру­ками, — эпа­таж­ных вы­ход­ках.  
  
Кро­ули рас­тя­нул гу­бы в ши­рокой ух­мылке:  
  
— Ты что, ан­гел, хо­чешь ска­зать, что те­бя про­песо­чили за то, что ты схо­дил на па­рад?  
  
— Ой, не глу­пи. — Ази­рафа­эль сно­ва пе­ревел бес­по­кой­ный взгляд на тол­пу. — Мне прос­то ука­зали, и весь­ма оп­ре­делен­но, что я не мо­гу… спас­ти их всех.  
  
Что-то внут­ри Кро­ули неп­ри­ят­но щел­кну­ло. Он чуть отс­тра­нил­ся.  
  
— А под «спас­ти» ты име­ешь в ви­ду?..  
  
Ази­рафа­эль тут же по­вер­нул к не­му го­лову:  
  
— О! Нет-нет, они же мне нра­вят­ся. Они та­кие, ка­кими соз­дал их Гос­подь. Я бы не стал ни­чего ме­нять. — Его гла­за сно­ва по­тем­не­ли от бес­по­кой­ства. — Но есть лю­ди, ко­торые не раз­де­ля­ют этот взгляд, и в них вся проб­ле­ма.  
  
— Хмм. — Те­перь приш­ла оче­редь Кро­ули изу­чать тол­пу. Он не по­чувс­тво­вал ни­какой уг­ро­зы, а чувс­тво­вать уг­ро­зу он умел всег­да. — То есть, ты при­шел, нес­мотря на чет­кий при­каз не вме­шивать­ся. Ма­лень­кий ты бун­тарь.  
  
— Вов­се я не бун­тую, — воз­ра­зил Ази­рафа­эль. — Мне при­каза­ли не тво­рить чу­дес. Ну что ж. Но ес­ли что-то вдруг слу­чит­ся… — Он по­вер­тел пе­чат­ку на ми­зин­це. — Ну, по­могать мож­но по-раз­но­му, вот что я хо­тел ска­зать.  
  
По­няв, что он име­ет в ви­ду, Кро­ули изум­ленно при­от­крыл рот. Ми­лый Ази­рафа­эль без­на­дежен: го­тов за­щищать сво­их лю­бимых че­ловеч­ков, да­же ес­ли при­дет­ся ны­рять в гу­щу со­бытий и пач­кать ру­ки.  
  
— Их лич­ный ан­гел-хра­нитель, — вы­дох­нул Кро­ули.  
  
— Знаю, это глу­пое де­ло…  
  
— Не-а. — Кро­ули с нас­лажде­ни­ем поз­во­лил сло­ву сос­коль­знуть с язы­ка. Он лю­бил рыть­ся в не­бес­ных ка­каш­ках. — Вот что я те­бе ска­жу: я ни­кому ни­чего не обе­щал. Кто-ни­будь прес­ту­па­ет чер­ту? — Он кив­нул мед­ной го­ловой в сто­рону ко­лон­ны тан­цо­ров. — Я на­пущу на них стаю па­уков.  
  
У Ази­рафа­эля заж­глись гла­за:  
  
— Прав­да?  
  
— Ко­неч­но.  
  
Ли­цо Ази­рафа­эля за­си­яло мяг­ким све­том. Кро­ули ис­пу­гал­ся, что его ки­нут­ся об­ни­мать.  
  
— О, Кро­ули.  
  
— Ой, да не ус­тра­ивай из это­го сце­ны. — Кро­ули, за­щища­ясь, под­нял ру­ки. — Я же доб­ра не де­лаю. Кор­до­ны по­лиции все еще здесь.  
  
— И все же. — Улыб­ка ни­чуть не по­мер­кла. — Спа­сибо.  
  
— Не бла­года­ри. Серь­ез­но, мол­чи, а то мне по­падет от на­чаль­ства.  
  
— Это­го мы ни за что не до­пус­тим.  
  
Ази­рафа­эль за­метил что-то у Кро­ули за пле­чом, и улыб­ка ис­чезла с его ли­ца. Он еле слыш­но вздох­нул.  
  
Кро­ули обер­нулся и уви­дел ре­бен­ка, си­дев­ше­го на фо­нар­ном стол­бе. Он смот­рел на па­рад со стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем: на­поло­вину стра­да­ющим, на­поло­вину вос­торжен­ным.  
  
— Проб­ле­ма? — спро­сил Кро­ули Ази­рафа­эля. Он не за­метил, что­бы ре­бен­ку что-то уг­ро­жало, но, мо­жет, он что-то упус­тил.  
  
Ази­рафа­эль по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Проб­ле­ма в том, — про­бор­мо­тал он, — ку­да этим де­тям при­ходит­ся воз­вра­щать­ся, ког­да все за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
Кро­ули хму­ро прис­мотрел­ся к ре­бен­ку.  
  
— Я ду­мал, ты чу­ешь толь­ко лю­бовь.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­тил Ази­рафа­эль. — Но ее не­дос­та­ток я то­же мо­гу за­метить. — Он от­вернул­ся от ре­бен­ка с та­кой пол­ной рас­ка­яния мед­ли­тель­ностью, ко­торая у Кро­ули ас­со­ци­иро­валась с эпо­хой Чер­ной смер­ти. — Идем. Я знаю мес­то, от­ку­да вид по­луч­ше.  
  
Ко­неч­но, по­думал Кро­ули, удос­то­ив бед­няжку про­щаль­ным взгля­дом. Всех не спа­сешь. По край­ней ме­ре в этом не­беса пра­вы.  
  
Но… хоть од­но­го-то мож­но?  
  
— Кро­ули?  
  
Де­мон обер­нулся и уви­дел, что Ази­рафа­эль воп­ро­ситель­но хму­рит­ся на не­го сквозь тол­пу. Кро­ули мах­нул ему ру­кой.  
  
— Луч­ше да­вай раз­де­лим­ся! — крик­нул он. — Боль­ше, эм, все­го уви­дим. Встре­тим­ся по­том у те­бя?  
  
Ази­рафа­эль ка­зал­ся нем­но­го ра­зоча­рован­ным, но кив­нул.  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
  
В тол­пе бы­ло лег­ко за­терять­ся, и Кро­ули за­терял­ся.  
  
Ког­да на две­ри с вы­вес­кой «А.З. Фелл и Ко» заз­ве­нел ко­локоль­чик, сол­нце уже се­ло. Ази­рафа­эль под­нял гла­за от кни­ги, ко­торую чи­тал. На нем бы­ли оч­ки, но не по­тому что он в них нуж­дался, а по­тому что ему ка­залось, буд­то они выг­ля­дят весь­ма эле­ган­тно.  
  
— О, Кро­ули, сла­ва бо­гу, — ска­зал он, за­видев зна­комую фи­гуру. Он снял с но­са оч­ки и уб­рал на пол­ку кни­гу. — Я уже бы­ло по­думал, что ты… Эм, при­вет, а кто это у нас тут?  
  
Из те­ни Кро­ули выс­ту­пила фи­гур­ка. Кро­ули из­дал се­рию зву­ков, ко­торые оз­на­чали у не­го, что он раз­ду­мыва­ет, сов­рать ли ему, ска­зать прав­ду или сплес­ти од­но с дру­гим. В ито­ге он все-та­ки вы­давил:  
  
— Ну, я вро­де как кое-что сде­лал.  
  
Взъ­еро­шен­ный ре­бенок, тот са­мый, ко­торо­го Ази­рафа­эль за­метил в тол­пе, не­уве­рен­но по­жал пле­чами.  
  
— О, бо­га ра­ди, — вы­дох­нул Ази­рафа­эль и, креп­ко схва­тив Кро­ули за ру­кав, по­тащил в сто­рону. Кро­ули на хо­ду пос­лал ре­бен­ку об­на­дежи­ва­ющую улыб­ку.  
  
— Кро­ули, — про­шеп­тал Ази­рафа­эль, ког­да они ока­зались бо­лее или ме­нее на­еди­не. — За­чем ты при­вел его сю­да?  
  
— Не при­думал ни­чего луч­ше. Не ос­тавлять же бы­ло две­над­ца­тилет­не­го под­рос­тка на ули­це?  
  
Ази­рафа­эль вы­тара­щил гла­за:  
  
— А его ро­дите­ли?  
  
— Нуу… — Зву­ков «у» проз­ву­чало очень мно­го. Кро­ули ста­ратель­но из­бе­гал пол­но­го па­ники взгля­да Ази­рафа­эля.  
  
— Кро­ули, где они? — опас­ным то­ном пот­ре­бовал от­ве­та ан­гел.  
  
Де­мон прис­пустил тем­ные оч­ки, что­бы из-под них по­каза­лись жел­тые гла­за, и в тон ему ответил:  
  
— Так, где им са­мое мес­то. Для та­ких, как они, в аду есть от­дель­ный круг.  
  
— Ты что!.. — Ази­рафа­эль ог­ля­нул­ся на ре­бен­ка, ко­торый за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но рас­смат­ри­вал то­ма Дик­кенса, и приг­лу­шил го­лос. — Убил их?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, нет, ан­гел. Я не уби­ваю лю­дей. — Кро­ули смах­нул с ру­кава вор­синку. — Но кто-то мог шеп­нуть им на уш­ко, что се­год­ня мож­но не прис­те­гивать рем­ни бе­зопас­ности. Го­сударс­тво-нянь­ка, пом­нишь? Нуж­но же бы­ло что-то сде­лать.  
  
Ази­рафа­эль схва­тил­ся за во­лосы и зас­то­нал:  
  
— Нель­зя прос­то… По­чему ты ни­ког­да не ду­ма­ешь за­ранее?! Ку­да маль­чик те­перь пой­дет? Кро­ули, ты об этом по­думал?  
  
— Маль­чик?  
  
Ан­гел и де­мон прек­ра­тили спор и пос­мотре­ли на ре­бен­ка, ко­торо­му, по-ви­димо­му, Дик­кенс уже нас­ку­чил. Он мор­гал на них сво­ими ог­ромны­ми ка­рими гла­зами.  
  
— Вы зна­ете, что я маль­чик? — спро­сил он Ази­рафа­эля. Под­бо­родок его при этом слег­ка под­ра­гивал.  
  
Ази­рафа­эль мяг­ко улыб­нулся.  
  
— Ну ко­неч­но. Для ме­ня это оче­вид­но.  
  
— А для боль­шинс­тва лю­дей нет.  
  
— Боль­шинс­тво не смот­рит вни­матель­но, — ска­зал Ази­рафа­эль. — Как те­бя зо­вут?  
  
Маль­чик по­жевал гу­бу:  
  
— Мне нра­вит­ся Итан.  
  
— Зна­чит, Итан. Хо­рошее имя. Знал я од­но­го Ита­на… ах, дав­ным-дав­но. По­писы­вал он.  
  
— Я люб­лю пи­сать, — ска­зал Итан. — Но ри­совать у ме­ня по­луча­ет­ся луч­ше. У вас есть пе­ченье?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, есть, — от­ве­тил Ази­рафа­эль и по­казал ре­бен­ку кла­дов­ку в зад­ней час­ти ма­гази­на. Вмес­то то­го, что­бы пой­ти за ним, он обер­нулся к Кро­ули и про­шипел:  
  
— Мы его не ос­та­вим!  
  
— Точ­но? — Кро­ули хищ­но ус­мехнул­ся. — А бы­ло бы здо­рово рас­тить ре­бен­ка вмес­те. Он уже пе­ренял у те­бя лю­бовь к слад­ко­му. — Он по­любо­вал­ся, как ли­цо Ази­рафа­эля пок­ры­лось оча­рова­тель­ным ро­зовым цве­том. — Шу­чу, ан­гел. Я знаю, что это не ва­ри­ант.  
  
Во-пер­вых, их ра­бота. Во-вто­рых, зор­кие взо­ры наб­лю­дате­лей с обе­их Сто­рон. В-треть­их… ну, по мно­гим при­чинам сей­час у них ни­чего бы не выш­ло, и оба это зна­ли.  
  
Ази­рафа­эль прон­зил его стро­гим взгля­дом:  
  
— Так прос­ве­ти ме­ня, что нам с ним де­лать?  
  
Кро­ули щел­кнул язы­ком.  
  
— Те­тя у не­го есть. В Брис­то­ле. У нее ми­лая же­на. Жи­вут в двух­комнат­ной квар­ти­ре, ста­биль­ный до­ход. Лю­бит па­цана. Зна­ет, что он — это он. Ей пле­вать. — Он па­ру раз кив­нул. — Иног­да я ду­маю за­ранее.  
  
— О. — Ази­рафа­эль от об­легче­ния чуть с ног не сва­лил­ся. — Зна­чит, он…  
  
— Бу­дет в пол­ном по­ряд­ке. — Кро­ули пог­ла­дил ла­донь Ази­рафа­эля кос­тяшка­ми паль­цев, и Ази­рафа­эль схва­тил его за ру­ку и на мгно­вение креп­ко сжал. — Се­год­ня уже поз­дно ехать в Брис­толь. Пусть пе­рено­чу­ет здесь, а зав­тра от­ве­зем его.  
  
На ли­це Ази­рафа­эля сно­ва прос­ту­пило бес­по­кой­ство.  
  
— Бу­дет мно­го воп­ро­сов. До­кумен­ты. Лю­ди так лю­бят бю­рок­ра­тию.  
  
— А кто, ты ду­ма­ешь, изоб­рел бю­рок­ра­тию в со­ци­аль­ных служ­бах? — Кро­ули прит­ворно ос­корбил­ся. — Щел­кну паль­ца­ми — и все раз­ре­шит­ся.  
  
Из кла­дов­ки пос­лы­шал­ся го­лос Ита­на:  
  
— Тут толь­ко пять пе­ченек ос­та­лось. Мож­но я до­ем?  
  
— А это не слиш­ком мно­го? — про­бор­мо­тал Ази­рафа­эль се­бе под нос. По­том по­жал пле­чами и крик­нул: — Уго­щай­ся! — Он пос­мотрел на Кро­ули си­яющим взгля­дом: — Ты та­кой чу­дес­ный, мой до­рогой.  
  
Кро­ули жес­том вол­шебни­ка дос­тал из кар­ма­на ра­дуж­ное боа и на­кинул Ази­рафа­элю на шею. Ан­гел, оше­лом­ленный оби­ли­ем цве­та, поз­во­лил это с улыб­кой.  
  
— Смот­ри, что­бы не пош­ли слу­хи, — ска­зал Кро­ули и при­тянул его бли­же.  
  
Это был не пер­вый их по­целуй, но, по мне­нию Кро­ули, один из луч­ших.  
  
Ког­да он кон­чился, Ази­рафа­эль вздох­нул и при­жал­ся ще­кой к гру­ди Кро­ули. Они сто­яли, об­нявшись и об­мо­тав­шись раз­ноцвет­ным боа, и слу­шали, как Итан в кла­дов­ке за­раба­тыва­ет се­бе нес­ва­рение.


End file.
